She deserves it
by Miss Wong
Summary: Los gritos de Takizawa son demasiado dolorosos para su corazón de pajarito, así que Hinami decide buscar refugio en la habitación de Ayato. "¿Puedo... puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?" Ayahina. Fluff. One-shot.
**«She deserves it** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Los gritos de Takizawa son demasiado dolorosos para su corazón de pajarito, así que Hinami decide buscar refugio en la habitación de Ayato. "¿Puedo... puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?" Ayahina. Fluff. One-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _AYATO ES MI MACHO._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

 _¡Ahh! Mis... mis ojos... sí, sí, así es... torcer y cortar, já, esto es... ¡ahhh, no, no! ¡Eto, no!_

Los gritos de Takizawa son, honestamente, insoportables.

Con el paso del tiempo Ayato logró acostumbrarse a los delirios que Aogiri representaba como organización, de alguna forma u otra, éstos venían incluidos en el paquete y Ayato se encontraba ya lo suficientemente corrompido por dentro como para que aquello le molestara. Había presenciado cosas peores que las constantes torturas de Eto hacia ese pobre infeliz durante las noches, sus manos se habían ensuciado con la suficiente sangre como para arrugar el rostro y pretender fastidio al ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Quejarse por algo así lo habría convertido en un hipócrita y si había algo que Ayato odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, era la hipocresía.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ayato deseara golpear a Eto con una jodida silla de madera por ser tan ruidosa.

En la oscuridad de la habitación el muchacho suspira, tendido en su cama con la misma ropa que utilizó esa tarde para vestir sus pecados observando el techo opaco con aspecto sombrío, sus manos descansando sobre su nuca de manera ausente como si observara las estrellas, pero allí arriba no hay nada más que oscuridad. Hace años que Ayato no alza la vista hacia el cielo, hace años que Ayato no oye ni aprecia otra cosa más que gritos, sangre, muerte y torturas. Un círculo vicioso que continúa sin piedad y Ayato no puede quejarse, no _debe_ quejarse.

No le importa, tampoco.

Cuando los gritos se convierten en alaridos ensordecedores que le impiden escuchar los propios latidos de su marchito corazón, ella abre la puerta despacio.

Y Ayato no se sorprende en lo absoluto.

Podría echarla, por supuesto. Podría coger el objeto más cercano a su alrededor y lanzárselo con furia mascullando un irritado «lárgate de aquí, idiota» pero no lo hace. No cuando, por primera vez en todo el día, la abertura de esa puerta ilumina débilmente su habitación con su presencia. A pesar de la distancia Ayato puede notar a la perfección su silueta enfermiza, delgada y temblorosa, sus ojos temerosos que contienen lágrimas y Ayato se tensa sobre su colchón.

Hinami se inclina suavemente hacia un costado de la puerta, sin abrirla del todo, y la abertura provoca que los gritos de Takizawa se oigan aún más intensos.

—A-Ayato... —murmura, despacito—. ¿Puedo... puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

Y Ayato _no puede_ simplemente decir que no. No cuando sabe a la perfección el motivo de su petición. Hinami no está acostumbrada al ambiente que los rodea, Hinami es risas cuando Aogiri es gritos de locura, Hinami es libros de fantasía cuando Aogiri es historias de terror. Hinami es vida, vida a primera vista, y Aogiri representa para ella la más letal de las muertes. Ayato tampoco logra comprender por qué acude hacia él en momentos de angustia, por qué se refugia en su presencia para escapar del terror cuando Ayato se ve a sí mismo como la muerte misma, el demonio hecho carne, ¿qué tiene él que ella pueda apreciar? ¿qué hay en él que hace a Hinami respirar con tranquilidad? Pero Hinami es una lectora, sus ojos ven a través de las cosas, ella sabe leer entre líneas. Para ella, Ayato es solo un conejo atrapado en el país de las maravillas... el país de la atrocidad.

 _Di que no, idiota, di que no..._

Ayato resopla, irritado.

—Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como una jodida chiquilla de tres años —replica, sin mirarla. Sus ojos observando el techo fijamente y durante unos segundos Hinami permanece quieta en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer mientras los gritos de Takizawa se convierten en risas psicóticas. Entonces suspira, molesto—. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? Ya entra de una vez.

El movimiento de Hinami es tan veloz como el aleteo de una mariposa. Cierra la puerta casi de inmediato y sus pies descalzos corretean hacia la cama de Ayato cargando una pequeña manta consigo. Ayato ni siquiera necesita correrse a un lado, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para que el pequeño cuerpo de Hinami se recueste a su lado, asegurándose de no efectuar ningún tipo de contacto físico—para no fastidiarlo y que termine echándola, por supuesto—como tocar su brazo con su codo o algo por el estilo, sin embargo aquello no es necesario en lo absoluto. El corazón de Ayato ya comienza a latir desenfrenadamente como el corazón de un conejo, pequeño y escurridizo.

Hinami se acomoda a su lado en posición fetal, cubriéndose ligeramente con la manta rota y vieja que trae consigo y durante un instante luce como una niña asustada. Sus hombros dando una lenta sacudida ante los gritos de Takizawa que cada vez incrementan su intensidad, y la pobre muchacha lleva disimuladamente sus manos hacia sus orejas para cubrirlas suavemente, esperando que dicho acto pueda apaciguar el traumatizante sonido, pero nada funciona en lo absoluto. Ayato la observa de reojo, inseguro, molesto e irritado. No está acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones como esta. No está acostumbrado a consolar, él es un destructor por naturaleza.

—Lo siento —se disculpa luego de unos minutos, insegura de hablar o permanecer en silencio—. Él... grita mucho. No podía dormir.

Los gritos de Takizawa se habían convertido en algo diario dentro de Aogiri. Había gritos de alegría, cuando lograba atrapar la presa que se le había asignado en una misión. Gritaba de furia cuando observaba algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Gritaba de placer cuando probaba la sangre de sus víctimas. Y gritaba de dolor cuando Eto se aparecía repentinamente por los cuarteles de Aogiri en completo silencio, los miembros de la organización apartándose rápidamente al verla pasar con la furia descansando sobre sus alas de angel caído. Se encerraba a sí misma dentro de una habitación y su juguete favorito entraba en escena, entonces la tortura comenzaba. Ayato suponía que era la única manera que tenía para desquitar sus frustraciones, Tatara ordenándole al resto de los miembros que ni siquiera se atrevieran a molestarla.

 _Está ocupada,_ decía.

A pesar de todo, Ayato se había acostumbrado a ello. Pero Hinami habla de nuevo, insegura, y Ayato no comprende por qué lo hace.

—Eto quería que lo viera.

Ayato aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y maldice a Eto en su interior. No es como si Ayato fuera la persona más justiciera del mundo, pero le parece injusto que Hinami deba ser obligada a presenciar algo como eso. Ayato no dice nada, esperando que tal vez Hinami caiga dormida sobre el colchón de una buena vez, pero continúa hablando.

—Le tengo miedo —dice, más bajo aún, y Ayato traga saliva sonoramente—. A veces temo que ella... que ella me...

Ayato interrumpe casi de inmediato, inconsciente de sus propias palabras.

—Ella no te hará nada —dice duramente, no porque el planteamiento de Hinami sea absurdo e infantil, sino porque la mismísima imagen de Eto utilizando a Hinami como objeto de sus torturas le revuelve el estómago profundamente—. Trabajas conmigo, te necesito en una pieza.

Hinami, que hasta ahora mantuvo la vista oculta entre sus ojos cansados, alza suavemente la mirada y descansa su cabeza sobre su pequeño brazo, sus ojos estudiando la expresión estoica de Ayato y durante un momento olvida los gritos de Takizawa. Allí, bajo la pobre luz de una luna nublada penetrando la ventana de la habitación, su piel resplandece como la de un conejo blanco. Su ceño fruncido y mirada perdida le recuerda inevitablemente a Touka, el tipo de expresión que empleaba cuando Kaneki se marchó y pasaba sus días observando la ventana llorar lágrimas secas.

Entonces Hinami pregunta. No puede evitarlo, es algo que ha estado dentro de su mente durante las últimas semanas y aquél momento parece ser el único indicado para revivir el tópico nuevamente. El único instante de tranquilidad que pueden otorgarse tener.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —pregunta en un susurro, y es la primera vez que Ayato gira el rostro para mirarla, confundido. Sus ojos son tan negros como el universo e Hinami no se intimida al observarlo—. Con Tatara. Cuando me ordenó que... que yo...

Hinami no cree que sea necesario dar detalles, sabe que Ayato comprende exactamente a qué se refiere y durante largos segundos no responde. Durante largos segundos el silencio interno que los rodea eclipsa los gritos de Takizawa y Ayato observa el techo con el ceño fruncido, sus manos detrás de su cabeza tensándose y sus uñas clavan la rugosa piel de su nuca y se pregunta, sinceramente, por qué.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la ayudaste?_

Ayato busca entre las espinas inmundas que abundan en el bosque marchito dentro de su corazón y lamentablemente no encuentra la respuesta. No hay nada, todo está vacío, porque cada acción en su vida siempre ha tenido un propósito, un origen, una raíz, un motivo. ¿Cual fue el motivo de ayudar a una chiquilla que ni siquiera conoce del todo? ¿Una chiquilla absurdamente débil cuando él detesta la debilidad? Su hermana es débil, su padre fue débil...

¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Ayato...

—No lo se.

Esa es la única respuesta que recibe de sus labios. Esa es la única respuesta que tendrá, porque Ayato no está del todo seguro si podrá encontrar la valentía para hallar una diferente, una por la cual se vea obligado a abrir su corazón y no está acostumbrado, su corazón no está acostumbrado a abandonar la oxidación que por años lo rodeó y tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

E Hinami lo entiende. Ella, quien aprendió a ver a través de las palabras, entiende su mirada estoica y sus labios temblorosos. Hinami sonríe un poco, apartando la mirada, y los gritos de Takizawa ya no se oyen tan aterradores.

—Cuando te conocí... —empieza, dubitativa—... creí que me odiarías.

Ayato quiere resoplar, irritado, desea callarla de una vez y enviarla a dormir como la chiquilla que es, a fin de cuentas él también intentaba conciliar el sueño y los gritos de Takizawa eran demasiado molestos como para tener que soportar la voz infantil de Hinami también. Sin embargo, Ayato se ve a sí mismo sumido en una profunda curiosidad. Fingiendo desinterés, Ayato pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy cercana a tu hermana —responde Hinami, su voz arrullando la habitación como una nana y su respuesta insinúa algo obvio que para Ayato no tiene sentido en lo absoluto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Y? —pregunta, y la manera en que lo dice hace a Hinami reír un poco.

Luce demasiado inocente.

—Tu... odias a tu hermana...

Ayato suspira, expresión cansada y corazón abatido.

—Lo que haya sucedido entre ella y yo no es asunto tuyo —masculla entre dientes—. Tu no tienes nada que ver con eso.

Hinami no logra comprender si su respuesta es buena o mala, si se ha enfadado o si intenta restarle importancia, pero la mención de Touka causa—en ambos—un profundo dolor. Tal vez ambos la extrañan a su manera, tal vez Hinami ruega por un perdón y Ayato ruega por no extrañarla, por no flaquear ante la mención de un nombre que cada día que pasa se vuelve demasiado pesado. Touka solía ser una palabra tan ligera, tan insignificante, tan inexistente.

 _«Touka»_

 _«¿Quién?»_ y su risa escandalosa de maniático asesino ayudaba a que no doliera demasiado.

Pero hace tiempo que eso no sucede.

 _Touka. Touka. Touka._

Es como un llamado, el latir de un corazón lejano que clama su nombre y Ayato se encuentra a si mismo dudando. Sus pies en medio de una multitud flaqueando con movimientos dubitativos que provoca en Eto miradas de curiosidad. Explosiones de adrenalina que lo amenazan a hacer algo que no debe hacer porque es _demasiado tarde, no seas imbécil, no tiene sentido..._

Entonces llega Hinami y el sentimiento se incrementa, y durante un momento Ayato la odia por eso.

—La extraño mucho —susurra ella, a penas conciente, y Ayato no encuentra el valor para callarla—. Estoy segura de que me odia.

Ayato se encuentra rígido como una roca. Quiere preguntar, desea preguntar... ¿por qué? ¿por qué la odiaría? ¿qué podría haber hecho Hinami para ganarse el odio de una persona tan emocional y débil como su hermana?

O, tal vez...

¿lo odiaba a él también?

—Me fui —susurra Hinami, más para ella misma que para Ayato, continuando con una conversación que él no pidió tener en primer lugar—. La abandoné.

Durante un instante es como observar su propio reflejo frente a un espejo.

Durante un instante Ayato no puede evitarlo.

 _Yo también la abandoné,_ piensa.

Ayato sabe que ya tuvo demasiado cuando siente sus ojos picar patéticamente y aprovecha el repentino silencio que llega a través de su puerta, aprovecha que los gritos de Takizawa ya no se oyen y es una oportunidad para no tener que responder nada en lo absoluto. Suspira, cansado, aclarando su garganta con imponencia, dispuesto a romper la tensión del momento.

—Hinami —dice, quitando ambas manos de su nuca para acostarse apropiadamente—. Ya duérmete de una vez, ¿vale? Tenemos cosas que hacer mañana.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Ayato se voltea hacia un lado y le da la espalda, sus ojos fijos en la luna nublada a través de su ventana, y los segundos pasan y sus ojos no logran cerrarse en ningún momento. Pero Hinami lo sabe, porque Hinami es una lectora, y con la valentía que no posee y con la dulzura que la caracteriza, Hinami no se acobarda al preguntar.

—Tu también la extrañas, ¿verdad?

Ayato cierra los ojos. Desea callarla, desea gritarle que no vuelva a mencionarle a su hermana de nuevo pero su voz se estanca en su garganta y su valentía cae en lo profundo del abismo.

Ayato nació para destruir.

Hinami nació para consolar.

—Ella también te extraña —susurra, su voz y sus propios ojos cerrados crean una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicables. Como una madre contándole historias de fantasía a su hijo antes de dormir, porque todo aquello resulta una completa y absurda fantasía. ¿ _Cómo_ podría su hermana siquiera extrañarlo?—. La he oído hablar mientras duerme. A veces dice tu nombre.

Ayato no quiere admitirlo, pero él murmura su nombre entre pesadillas también.

—¿Para eso has venido? —sisea, rindiéndose, y se voltea para observar el techo de nuevo, sus contantes interrupciones no le permiten dormir y ya no se siente fuerte e intimidante—. ¿Para hablarme de ella?

Hinami niega con la cabeza aunque él no pueda verla.

—No —dice, observando su rostro—. Pero me recuerdas a ella y... me siento... tranquila cuando estoy cerca tuyo. Ustedes se parec-

—No nos parecemos —interrumpe Ayato, poco a poco comenzando a impacientarse.

Hinami observa su ceño fruncido, sus pequeñas manos aferradas alrededor de su manta y alza las cejas. Sus mejillas enrojecen y algo dentro de su pecho clama por salir, algo que Hinami lucha por retener con todas sus fuerzas, pero su alma de niña no puede evitarlo.

Ríe.

Ayato da un respingo ante el repentino sonido de una carcajada pequeña infantil. Abre los ojos, confundido, y la cama comienza a dar lentas sacudidas mientras la risa de Hinami se expande dentro de la habitación. Lo que antes eran gritos de dolor ahora son risitas de diversión. Ayato gruñe, irritado, volteando el rostro con furia para dedicarle una mirada de odio puro. Hinami ríe aún más al ver su ceño y labios fruncidos y las arrugas efectuadas por la pobre iluminación distorsionando su rostro de niño grande.

—Joder —masculla Ayato, la cama se mueve aún más e Hinami se tambalea sobre el colchón—. ¿Por qué demonios te ríes? ¡Deja de reír, idiota!

Los ojos de Hinami brillan y Ayato no lo comprende. La muchacha echa la cabeza hacia atrás y su boca se expande y su rostro se enrojece y Ayato frunce el ceño, terriblemente incómodo. No está acostumbrado a esto, no _quiere_ acostumbrarse a esto.

—T-Tu... tu cara... —tartamudea entre risas.

Aquello lo enfurece aún más.

—Si crees que puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que se te-

—E-Eres igual de terco que t-tu hermana —responde Hinami entre risas que poco a poco disminuyen su intensidad, su mano descansa sobre su pecho y respira suavemente con cansancio, su rostro formulando una sonrisa que hace a Ayato temblar, y no precisamente de frío.

—No soy ter-

Ayato se interrumpe a si mismo en un silencio que Hinami quiebra con otra risita, un juego que parece haber ganado con la mayor de las experiencias. Ayato suspira, sabe que no tiene caso continuar con esto, así que se voltea de nuevo su rostro hacia el techo y esta vez es en serio. Suspira, preguntándose cómo los gritos de Takizawa se transformaron en esto.

En _esto_ ; risas y piel de gallina, mejillas sonrojadas y corazones bombeando sangre como desquiciados.

Ayato se pierde entre un techo sin estrellas e Hinami se pierde en sus facciones de niño grande. Sus manos descansan debajo de su mejilla aferrada a su manta y sus ojos viajan sobre su rostro pobremente iluminado bajo la luna. Entonces se pregunta, si fuera una escritora, qué palabras utilizaría para describirlo. Porque Hinami es buena con las palabras sin embargo no parece encontrar una adecuada que pueda aplicarse a él, a su rostro severo y ojos que por instantes lucen amables, a su alma corrompida que busca un descanso y sus labios fruncidos que durante un instante desearon sonreír ante el sonido de sus carcajadas. Su aura tranquila que envuelve su debilidad jurando un _te protegeré_ que nunca ha prometido en primer lugar. Porque a su lado Hinami se siente segura, porque Ayato es impredecible y aún así sabe que se interpondría si alguien intentara hacerle daño. Porque _el conejo negro es malvado_ , decían, y aún así su espíritu rebelde interfirió con el mismísimo Tatara simplemente para ayudarla.

Se pregunta qué diría Touka ante su extraña amabilidad.

Entonces, inesperadamente, las barreras se rompen. Su máscara de conejo se quiebra y Hinami lo ve. _Lo ve_. Ya no es el conejo negro, ya no es el hermano de Touka, ya no es el temible miembro de Aogiri.

Es Ayato Kirishima.

—Me preguntaste si la extraño —murmura, demasiado bajo y apagado, pero los oídos habilidosos de Hinami logran oírlo a la perfección—. A veces lo hago.

Entonces hay silencio, e Hinami no lo impulsa a continuar hablando. Ayato traga saliva, sabe que se arrepentirá de esto más tarde, lo sabe lo sabe lo sabe y aún así no se detiene. Sus ojos voltean a verla durante un momento, Hinami lo observa con atención, como si él fuera algo importante, como si sus palabras fueran dignas de ser escuchadas y no fueran simplemente órdenes que deben ser seguidas sin ningún tipo de réplica. Sus palabras no son vacías, significan algo, y Ayato no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Aparta la mirada de nuevo hacia el techo, sus manos tiemblan detrás de su nuca.

—A veces siento que en cualquier momento aparecerá para regañarme por algo, como solía hacer. La última vez que la vi... yo... —dice, y Ayato no puede refrenar su boca. Ya no. Se detiene, tragando saliva, tragando el veneno en la punta de su lengua—. Ya ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo, o lo que debería hacer.

Ayato hace una pausa, avergonzado de su cursilería, entonces ríe absurdamente.

—Ella no te odia —dice, sus ojos pican y él los masajea con fuerza—. La conozco bien. Pretenderá estar enojada, sí, pero la muy estúpida es jodidamente sentimental por dentro. Es a mi a quién debería odiar. A veces desearía que lo hiciera, todo sería más fácil de esa forma.

Ayato ya no ríe. El silencio lo envuelve como el tipo de silencios que reina en los días más fríos del invierno, cuando duele respirar y todo está en calma.

—A veces desearía odiarla también.

Es lo último que dice, lo último que dirá. Ayato permanece durante unos minutos observando la nada misma cuando voltea el rostro ligeramente, curioso, para encontrar a Hinami profundamente dormida, su flequillo mal cortado atravesando su pálido rostro y Ayato suspira.

Aquello no tiene sentido.

—Qué demonios estoy haciendo, joder... —susurra, y extiende su mano con cuidado para apartar su rebelde flequillo. La imagen de Hinami durmiendo plácidamente es la única cosa relajante que Ayato ha visto durante mucho tiempo—. Estúpida niña.

 _Mira lo que me haces hacer._

Y ya no hay retorno para él. No puede dormir y definitivamente no va a quedarse en esa habitación pretendiendo haber compartido un agradable momento con Hinami en donde dejó que momentáneamente las barreras se rompieran, como nunca suele suceder. Ayato se incorpora de la cama con cuidado porque es un hijo de la noche, la oscuridad es el lugar a donde él verdaderamente pertenece e incluso si es de noche y la habitación se encuentra a oscuras, la presencia de Hinami cubre todo el entorno con una luz cegadora que Ayato no está preparado para confrontar, no aún. En silencio se coloca su chaqueta negra y sus botas y con manos temblorosas y un sonrojo molesto, Ayato cubre a Hinami con otras mantas que encuentra por ahí, la noche está demasiado fría y no desea tener que ser su niñera si coge un resfriado por accidente.

Abre la puerta en silencio y sus ojos negros la observan por última vez, su delgado cuerpo durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama y luce demasiado tranquila. Fuera de peligro, lejos de los gritos de Takizawa y de las torturas de Eto.

Ayato desea que sea así siempre.

—Buenas noches —susurra antes de marcharse, incluso si no puede oírlo.

Más que cualquier otra persona, ella lo merece.

* * *

LMAO.

No se si esto está muy OOC por parte de Ayato o qué, y la verdad **no me importa**. No hay nada que odie más que escribir a un Ayato **super extremadamente imbécil** a este punto de la historia. Considero que Ayato maduró muchísimo y cambió muchísimo también, incluso si no abandona sus viejos hábitos como los insultos y esas cosas tan propias de la familia Kirishima, Ayato ya no es un adolescente inmaduro. Sus súplicas ñoñas a Banjou **"por favor, me gustaría que me des una mano"** y sus **"gracias"** tan honestos y bonitos hablan muy bien de él (?), y todavía no puedo creer lo bueno que es con Hinami. Quién diría que Ayato le preguntaría un **"¿estás bien?** " a alguien y que lo haría sinceramente.

De verdad, de verdad, DE VERDAD espero que Hinami sienta lo mismo por él o muestre el mismo tipo de cariño porque de lo contrario la voy a odiar. **AYATO ESTÁ ARRIESGANDO SU TRASERO ENTERO POR ELLA, PLEASE ISHIDA NO LO ENVÍES A LA FRIENDZONE** , no lo soportaría.

Este ship se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos.

 **AYAHINA FOREVER.**

 **¿Reviews, gente hermosa?**

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
